


Home

by gilleboll



Series: A Song for Every Moon [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: ”Home” is a word that, to Magnus, became fuzzy long ago. After hundreds of years, what is home?Part of a series of drabbles & one-shots based on the album "A Song for Every Moon" by Bruno Major





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Bruno Major.
> 
> I'd recommend you give the song a listen, though it's absolutely not required to enjoy this piece of writing!

_ 'Cause we're just you and me _

_ We drink and laugh and dance till three _

_ I have everything I need when I'm with you alone _

_ Home is where we stay all night _

_ No roof above our starry sky _

_ I'd lie here till the day I die and our time together's flown _

* * *

Magnus’s day couldn’t be over soon enough. He’d been up since the crack of dawn and dealt with house call after house call with more than one less than sympathetic client. One would think that dealing with demons would be the worst part of a warlock’s job, but Magnus strongly suspected it was mundanes with the Sight that were the bane of his existence. Pun intended. 

”Well,” he said with a clap of his hands as he turned to his last client of the day. ”I’m done here for today. My bill should be arriving within a week.” The charismatic and professional smile on Magnus’s face felt like it was about to falter very soon, and he hoped to any and all possible deities that his client, a woman who’s name he’d already forgotten, wasn’t intent on small talk. Thankfully, she seemed to be as tired of Magnus’s presence as he was tired of hers. He shook the woman’s hand and left her building as quickly as was appropriate. Maybe even a little quicker. Once outside, he heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the sun-warmed concrete wall of the building. He needed a moment, and some semi-fresh air before opening a portal home. He didn’t want to face Alec when he still held as much tension as a chord about to snap in his shoulders; his husband deserved better than that. A few deep breaths of the Manhattan air and he was ready to go. Well. As ready as he could be without a drink and probably also a steaming hot shower. He opened the portal that would send him hurtling toward home. God, he couldn’t wait.

The portal more or less spit him out in his living room, where he was met with the smell of food.

”Hi,” Alec greeted him, poking his beautiful head out of the kitchen. A smile that was much less forced than the one he’d kept up with his client found its way onto Magnus’s lips.

”Hi,” he answered. ”What’s that smell?”

Alec looked a little sheepish at the question. ”Oh, that’s, uh… I thought I’d cook for us. We could order Chinese or something if you don’t want—” Alec cut himself off when Magnus put a hand on his shoulder, still smiling. 

”We’re not ordering Chinese,” Magnus said with an air of finality before leaning in to give his husband a chaste kiss. ”Is it a special occasion, since you’re cooking?”

Alec shook his head. ”No, I just wanted to do something nice,” he said. He looked almost embarrassed as he spoke, and the bashful flush across his cheeks made Magnus think of the earliest days of their relationship, when as little as a touch could make Alec blush. The memory left a warm feeling in Magnus’s chest. Not just because it made him nostalgic, but because he still felt so much of the same about Alec. Whether it was in spite of everything they’d been through or because of everything they’d been through, he wasn’t sure. Not that he needed to be sure. 

”So, what’s for dinner?” Magnus asked.

”Clary gave me a recipe for chicken cacciatore I thought I’d try,” Alec said with a glance at the pots that were still steaming on the stove. 

”Exciting! Though I didn’t know you and Clary were on recipe-exchanging terms.”

Alec chuckled. ”Yeah, I actually asked Jace what I should make and he just said I should get takeout and pretend I had cooked it... Clary thought that was unacceptable though, and she gave me her recipe when Jace wasn’t looking,” he said, with the hint of a smile still playing on his lips. The fondness in his voice when he spoke about Jace, and apparently also Clary sometimes, was heartwarming enough to take most of the remaining edge off Magnus’s mood.

To make the evening better, Alec’s improvements in the kitchen were showing with his very successful chicken cacciatore. The table was set with nice china and live candles that cast a romantic golden glow over everything.

”This is delightful, Alexander,” Magnus said between sips of pinot noir. Alec smiled, turning his face down toward his plate before meeting Magnus’s eyes again. The candlelight made it kind of hard to tell, but Magnus was fairly sure Alec was blushing again.

”Thanks,” he said before quickly changing the subject. He was definitely blushing. ”Anyway… How was your day?”

Magnus let out a faint sigh. ”Let’s just say it’s gotten much better thanks to your wonderful dinner.”

”That bad?” Alec asked.

Magnus cocked his head from side to side in a  _ meh _ -kind of gesture. ”Some clients are better than others. Usually the bad ones are mixed in with the good ones, but…”

”Ah.”

”Yeah. But, there’s no sense dwelling on that. What about your day?”

Alec made a noncommittal noise. ”Better than yours, by the sound of it.”

He then launched into a retelling of his and Isabelle’s venture through the docks on the hunt for a particularly nasty demon nest, where Alec had run out of arrows less than halfway through the fight and his sister had apparently nearly gotten her stele snapped.

”Mm, sounds eventful,” Magnus said. He was honestly kind of impressed that Alec hadn’t gotten himself injured.

”Not if you take the past year into consideration,” Alec said with a little laugh.

Magnus chuckled. ”I suppose you’re right.” The two of them smiled at each other across the table, their food momentarily forgotten. 

The rest of their dinner went by in a similar fashion; good food, good wine and small talk, teetering on the line of flirtation. Once their plates were emptied and Magnus had, once again, complimented Alec on his cooking, Magnus cleared the table of china and silverware — but taking care to leave the wine flutes — with the wave of a hand and a haze of shimmering cobalt. He caught Alec’s eyes trailing the movement of his hands, hazel glinting gold as they caught the light. Magnus felt a smirk pulling at his lips as he watched Alec’s mesmerised smile. He flicked his fingers in his husband’s direction, allowing sparks in varying shades to appear right in front of Alec’s nose. He let out a startled huff of laughter as his focus shifted from the magic to Magnus, whose laughter was also bubbling out of him from somewhere deep in his chest. 

”What was that for?” Alec asked. The corners of his eyes were still crinkled in laughter, and Magnus thought there were few sights as wonderful as the sight of Alec’s face being lit up by a smile.

”What was what for?” Magnus asked in return, quirking a playful eyebrow at the incredulous look the question yielded from Alec. 

”The,” Alec flitted his fingers in the air in a vague impression of Magnus’s hand gesture, ”glitter.”

Magnus shrugged before fishing his glass off of the polished wood surface of their dinner table. ”I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Alec gave Magnus another look, though Magnus could see he was trying to hide a smile. Without setting his glass down, Magnus came over to Alec and wrapped his arms around the Nephilim’s neck.

”This feels dangerous,” Alec said in what was not much more than a murmur, eyeing the not exactly empty wine glass that was currently held beside his ear. 

Magnus leaned in closer and gently bumped his nose against Alec’s. ”You’d know danger when you see it, wouldn’t you?” he mumbled, his lips almost touching Alec’s. He more so felt Alec’s mouth curving into a grin than he saw it. 

”I would.”

One kiss turned into two, that turned into three, that could have turned into something more, had it not been for the glass in Magnus’s hand slipping in his grip for just a second. Despite Alec’s Shadowhunter reflexes and Magnus’s magic, that second was enough to leave an unmissable wine stain on Alec’s shoulder. He pulled away from Magnus with a little yelp.

”Oh- I’m sorry!” Magnus managed, though he didn’t really sound too sorry. Sure, Alec had started dressing better since becoming Head of the Institute, but Magnus had never been the biggest fan of this particular shirt; it just wasn’t  _ Alec. _ So. Not the biggest loss.

Alec didn’t seem too upset either. In fact, he hadn’t really stopped smiling. ”I’ll just-” he glanced at the deep red stain, ”I’ll go change. Two minutes.” With that, he ducked out of the room, leaving Magnus to listen to the sounds of Alec rummaging through the closet. Barely a year ago, the Shadowhunter had more or less darted out of this very apartment, his jacket barely on his shoulders yet, after a night of cocktails. Seeing the ease and comfort of Alec’s movements around the loft nowadays wasn’t something Magnus had expected would affect him so much, but it filled him with great warmth. Alec was treating the place like home. 

Magnus had barely finished his thought before Alec reemerged into the room, wearing a fresh shirt. This one was more Alec. It was also more casual; a plain military-green t-shirt that Magnus had seen many more times than once. Not that it did Alec any disservices.

Magnus made a noise of approval — even if Alec rarely asked for Magnus’s opinion on his fashion choices, he felt like there was no harm in letting Alec know what he looked good in.

“Now then. Where were we?” Magnus asked as he held out Alec’s wine glass for him to take. Alec obliged with a smile.

“I was thinking,” he said, “that we could sit on the terrace for a while.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows in appreciation. “Good thinking.”

The night was still pleasantly warm and the star-dotted sky was clear. Late spring had a certain charm, there was no denying that.

“It’s a little sad we had to spend today working, when the weather’s been so nice,” Alec said as he leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out over the city sprawling out below them. Magnus joined him by the banister and he carefully leaned against Alec’s arm. 

“We could always go somewhere with nicer weather,” he said.

“But we can’t go on a walk through Central Park anywhere else,” Alec said, affectionately nudging Magnus’s side with his arm. 

Magnus inclined his head so he could watch Alec properly. “I didn’t take you for a ‘walk through the park’ kind of man,” he teased. “Aren’t Shadowhunters supposed to be all though?”

Alec snorted. “Who says I’m not?” Magnus met this statement with an amused, yet incredulous look. They both knew Alec didn’t need a reminder of the many heartfelt speeches he’d given Magnus, nor did he need reminders of the gestures, the looks, the touches. No, Alec wasn’t  _ all _ tough demon hunter appointed by Heaven itself, and Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Fine,” Alec amended, “I always loved Central Park in the spring. I wanted to see it with you.” There was something in Alec’s eyes that looked so soft. Magnus’s chest felt almost tight with an influx of sudden affection, and the feeling spread to his throat as he smiled at his husband. 

“We could still do that. Lunch date tomorrow?” he suggested. Alec set his empty glass down on the stone of the banister before turning to Magnus. 

“Do you have the time for that?”

“I’ll make the time,” Magnus said. “I’ll always make the time for you, Alexander.”

“It’s a date, then,” Alec said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus’s temple. In turn, Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec’s breath came softly against the side of Magnus’s face, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Did you just  _ sigh _ in my ear?” Magnus mumbled against the day’s stubble on Alec’s cheek. 

“Maybe,” Alec mumbled back, and Magnus could clearly hear the word forming around Alec’s wry smile. 

As they steered their conversation further in the direction of springtime dates, the night air got chillier, and more and more lights in the windows around them were being put out. Some distant thought in Magnus’s mind wondered what time it was, but the warmth of Alec’s palm settling on his waist stopped any train of thought that didn’t relate to Alec. Magnus sidled closer to his Shadowhunter so that their sides were touching wherever they could. The midnight chill in the air didn’t matter when the warmth of Alec’s body was pressing up against Magnus. 

“How would you feel about giving a dancing date another try some day?” Magnus asked. He felt Alec’s fingers momentarily stiffen against his side as he processed the suggestion. “We could buy classes,” he added when Alec didn’t give an answer. 

“Would you want that?” he asked. 

“Only if you do.”

Alec turned so that he could slip his other arm around Magnus, and pulled him close. “Not salsa dancing again, though, right?” he asked. 

Magnus let out a hearty laugh and clasped his hands behind Alec’s back. “Perhaps we could work back up to that.”

Alec’s breathy chuckle tickled against Magnus’s temple. “Work up from what?”

“Something simple,” Magnus said with a smile, swaying slowly from side to side, “like this.”

There was no music, though neither Alec or Magnus really cared. They were perfectly content to slow dance off-time with the ambience of Brooklyn in the late hours. 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t—” Alec started, but was cut off by a huge yawn, “—take a dancing class.” 

Magnus smiled into Alec’s sleepy face and ran his fingertips through the short hairs on the side of Alec’s head. “I think we should go to bed before we discuss this any further.”

“Mm,” Alec agreed, already pulling Magnus back into the warmth of the loft. 

They stumbled over the threshold when Alec let Magnus out of his arms. Alec stretched his tall body with a little groan before settling back on his favorite chaise lounge. Magnus had at least expected them to make it into bed, but it seemed that wasn’t happening. He looked down at Alec with a mixture of mild disappointment and extreme endearment. Alec looked back at Magnus with half-lidded eyes and a smile that made him appear as young as he was. The smile wasn’t enough to show any dimples, he just looked content. Magnus shut the terrace doors, leaving him and Alec in the bubble of their apartment without the busy sounds and lights of the city outside. Just the two of them. Alec, whose eyes had slowly fallen completely shut, gave his own chest two light pats.

”C’mere.”

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice. He draped himself diagonally over Alec on the chaise, relaxing into the curves of the Shadowhunter’s body, easily fitting together with him. Alec’s arms wrapped around him and he felt the tips of Alec’s fingers tracing unintelligible drowsy patterns over the fabric of his shirt. Magnus dropped a kiss on Alec’s chest as the fingers of his left hand wound themselves in the tangle of dark brown curls.

”Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Magnus said into the soft cotton of Alec’s t-shirt. Alec gave a hum that resounded through Magnus’s entire body in response.

”Thank you, too.”

Magnus tucked his head under Alec’s chin and listened to the steady beating of his heart — a metronome that spoke to him of home and safety and Alexander. He let that metronome lull him to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! i'd be delighted if you checked out the other things i've written based on other songs from this album! and of course as always, i greatly appreciate any comments and kudos you have to give <3


End file.
